Kingdom of Humorness
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: AU. Pangeran Minato memerlukan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, Putri Naoto yang diculik oleh penyihir. "Sekarang akulah lawan kalian!" Completed.
1. Pembukaan

**Title: Kingdom of Sadness or Happiness or Humorness (loh emang ada ya?) atau apalah ngga tw ah gw  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Kalo Persona Series punya gw, Kanji udah gw jadiin banci jalanan XD –digebuk Kanji-  
A/N: Kayanya aku bakalan absen bentar dari dunia per-fanfic-an, deh.... gara2 ujian sialan!!! Argh!!! Yah pokonya enjoy nih story.**

Di suatu hari yg damai di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Yasogami + Gekkoukan **(yg kenal WindPurpleDragon a.k.a. Savitri pasti tw kalo aye ini gile bin sinting, jadi maklum ye kalo aneh)** yang mempunyai dua penguasa alias dua raja dan dijulukin 'Duo Rajo' **–digebuk rajanya (nanti gw kasih tw siapa)-**, salah seorang raja yang tinggal di Istana Utara dan merupakan sahabat karibnya raja Instana Selatan merenung memikirkan siapa yang akan menggantikannya di antara putra-putrinya yang so hot **-ditendang- **kalo kelak dia pensiun **(loh?!)**.

"Pengawal, cepat panggil kedua anakku ke sini," perintah sang raja dengan suaranya yang khas dan nafasnya yang bau pempek plus aroma cukanya. **(emangnya Aki apaan?)**

"Baik Yang Mulia Akihiko," kata sang pengawal yang bernama Adachi bin Abu Bakar. **–ditembak Adachi-**

"Ada apa, say—ng?" ujar Ratu Mitsuru yang cantik nan bohay **–disamber bufudyne- **kepada suaminya tercinta.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja...." kata-kata Akihiko terputus ketika Adachi masuk membawa putra dan putri mahkota kerajaan tersebut. **(halah ngesok pake bhs. Indonesia yg baik dan benar segala padahal nilai bhs. Ind nya sekarat gitu)**

"Yang Mulia, saya sudah membawa mereka," kata Adachi sok hormat padahal dalem hati dia bilang _'sebenernya gw enggan manggil lu Yang Mulia! Apaan orang yg ngupil diem2 tiap hari ini mau gw panggil Yang Mulia? Ogah, ah! Tapi kalo ngga ntar gw dipecat, trus gw mau kerja dimana? Yah daripada kena PHK lebih baik gw ngalah aja...' _gitu deh....

"Ada apa ayahanda?" Minato si sulung yang ganteng n suka melamun **–diguyur oli oleh Minato- **ini bertanya dengan sopannya, begaya padahal ke sininya aja ditarik-tarik ama Adachi yg lagi sewot.

"Jarang2 ayah memanggil kami dengan cara yang beradab seperti tadi..." kata Naoto si bungsu imut yang suka bereksperimen. **–ditembak Naoto- **"Biasanya ayah teriak2 dengan lebay kaya ada kebakaran kalo...." mulut Naoto langsung dibungkem oleh Akihiko.

"Protesnya nanti aja ya kapan2 kalo lagi punya waktu," katanya setengah sewot setengah mau ketawa atau apalah yang pasti dia nggak mau Adachi tau karna ntar dia tambah benci sama raja nggak becus satu ini. **–di-bogem Akihiko- **"Pokoknya sekarang—"

PRAAANGG!!!! Tiba2 kaca jendela ruangan tsb pecah dan masuklah seekor burung atau apalah yang langsung menyambar Naoto dan menjatuhkan sebuah surat.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Naoto yang kena samber n dibawa pergi. Akihiko mengambil surat yg dijatuhkan oleh burung tsb. Kira2 isinya kayak gini, nih:

_Dear Raja Akihiko yg baik (halah lebay amat, sih),_

Kalau kau ingin putrimu yang cantik ini selamat n ngga di-grepe2 ama anak buah gw , maka perintahkan putramu yg ga2h berani itu datang sendiri ke sini. Boleh ditemenin asal oleh orang luar istana. Jangan lupa bawa oleh2, yacch ^^

_Orang/penyihir jahat (mungkin),  
Izanami_

Akihiko melongo ngeliat surat tsb. _Aneh bgt sih, suratnya?_ Pikirnya. Minato menyabet surat itu dari tangan ayahnya. Minato langsung ngebisikin sesuatu di kuping **(ngga terbiasa nyebut 'telinga') **ayahnya yg hobi nonton acara tinju.

"Mendingan minta bantuan aja ke Istana Selatan," katanya pelan. "N bukannya aku takut, cuma ragu aja."

Akihiko manggut2. Dia memerintahkan si Minato untuk pergi ke Istana Selatan buat minta bantuan. "Barangkali si Shinji bisa ngebantu," kata Aki. Yah, tanpa disuruh dua kali, langsung aja Minato ngacir ke luar.

Setelah jalan kaki selama 2 hari 2 malam **(ngga ada modal bgt, sih? Pake kuda, kek)**, akhirnya Minato sampai di Istana Selatan. Kedatangannya ke sana mendapat sambutan nggak hangat sama sekali oleh penjaga gerbang yang ngga tau dia siapa.

"Heh, siape lo?! Seenaknye aje lo dateng ke sini!! Loe nggak tau siape yang tinggal di sini?!" kata Namatame ngesok sambil berkacak pindang..... eh salah pinggang.

_Gila nih orang, gw baru dateng langsung didamprat kayak gini! Hormatin dikit kek, orang udah capek2 jalan kaki ke sini, _batin Minato sewot. Pingin rasanya dia tendang muka orang ini. Tapi enggak jadi berhubung dia tau sopan-santun n dia cool BGT. **-ditendang- **"Ngh... saya datang ke sini ingin bertemu dengan.... eh.... Yang Mulia Shinjiro....." katanya putus2 gara2 dipelototin ama Namatame. Si Namatame langsung ngakak2 ngga jelas.

"Ketemu? Sama Yang Mulia? Wahahahahahaha!!! Rakyat jelata kaya elo mau ketemu dia, mimpi kali!!" katanya sombong dengan nada tinggi.

_Rakyat jelata? Gimana cara dia ngeliat gw sampe bilang kaya gitu? _Pikirnya makin sewot. Lah wong Minato udah pake baju kerajaan dan sama sekali enggak mencerminkan orang biasa, eh malah dibilang rakyat jelata. Namatame musti pake kacamata! "Saya datang ke sini karena...."

"Udah, pegi lo!! Rakyat jelata kaya elo jangan mimpi!! Pegi sana!" potong Namatame. Minato tambah sewot. Minato, hajar aja tuh orang! Lah wong dia udah ngga waras! **–didepak Namatame-**

"Bukan, saya datang karena....." kata2 Minato putus lagi gara2 si Namatame.

"Halah, udah lo pegi aja!! Sono lu pulang ke gubuk elo di dalem hutan!!" damprat si Namatame. Sekarang kesabaran Minato habis sudah.

"GW LAGI NGOMONG BISA NGGAK SIH DIDENGERIN?!!!" bentaknya kasar. Namatame kaget bukan kepalang.

"Eh, lo berani2nya bentak-bentakin gue, ya?! Sombong banget, lo?! Jaga sopan-santun loe!!" Namatame mulai ngeluarin pedang pas kepalanya digebuk dari belakang.

"Woi Namatame, yang musti jaga kesopanan itu kamu, tau!" kata seseorang berambut abu2 yang kelihatannya orang terhormat di situ. Kyaa luph u poreper Souji-kun~~~~ **-ditebas-**

"Hwaa!!!! Yang Mulia!!! Nggh, ini ada orang kurang ajar yang mau ketemu sama ayahnya Yang Mulia...." kata Namatame gugup. Minato ngga ngomong apa2 saking sewotnya.

"Ah, maafkan kesintingan orang gila ini, ya...." kata Souji ke Minato. Minato ngangguk2 aja walaupun sebenernya dia bersumpah ngga bakalan maafin dia dalem hati. Souji memperhatikan si Minato sesaat. "Kamu Minato, kan? Putra mahkota dari Istana Utara...." halah cara ngomong si Souji lebay amat, sih. **–dilempar piring- **

"Hmm, iya...." Minato mengiyakan. Namatame langsung ngacir begitu tau siapa Minato sebenarnya. Si Souji langsung mempersilahkannya masuk. Setelah ini-itu sebentar akhirnya si Minato bisa ketemu juga sama si Shinji, yang lagi duduk dengan santainya ditemenin ama permaisurinya si Metis.

"Hmm, jadi kamu putranya si Aki, ya...." Shinji manggut2. Dia mulai membenarkan posisinya yang semula santai luar biasa jadi lebih bener. "Ada apa? O iya santai aja sama aku, ngga usah sopan2 amat."

_Nggak heran orang ini en ayah berteman baik, sifatnya ngga beda2 jauh, _batin Minato. "Kedatanganku ke sini, untuk minta bantuan, karena......" Minato menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, mulai dari burung aneh nan ngga jelas yang menculik Naoto sampe surat aneh yang nyuruh dia dateng tanpa ditemenin orang dari istananya. Shinji ngangguk2.

"Begitu rupanya..... hmmmmm...... kalo gitu, Souji, kamu bantu dia," katanya sambil ngeliat ke Souji.

"Eh?! Umm, baiklah...." jawabnya. _Polos amat nih anak, _pikir Minato.

"Terima kasih," kata Minato. Lah perasaan ini mau gw jadiin komedi, tapi kok malah kacau gini, sih? **–dilempar kamera- **Dan dimulailah petualangan mereka yang serba aneh itu, tapi mereka tidak tau apa yang menunggu mereka di luar sana. **(halah)**

**Iyeee selese juga nih chapter. Sialan, baru kali ini gw bikin fanfic lebih dari 2 hari. Yaah, pokonya gitu, lah.**

**Kira2 ni panpic di ripiuw, nggak, ya? Hehe**


	2. Sesudah Pembukaan

**Title: Kingdom of Sadness or Happiness or Humorness (loh emang ada ya?) atau apalah ngga tw ah gw  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Kalo Persona Series punya gw, Naoto gw bikin sebagai putri beneran XD -ditembak-  
A/N: Mampus gw! Ulangan agama-nya kebanyakan arabnya! Mana tulisannya tulisan tangan pula, jadinya makin ngga jelas n susah dibaca! Aaargh, trus gimana nasib nilai gw?!**

Minato dan Souji pun melakukan perjalanan ke kastilnya Izanami bersama. Di tengah jalan, pas mereka lagi di depan gubuk yang berada di tengah hutan yang banyak bebatuan dan ada pabrik perikanan **(loh?!)**, mereka bertemu dengan cewe genit nan centil. **-dijitak-**

"Eittss... mau kemana nih cowo2 keren kaya kalian?" tanyanya centil. Minato n Souji bergidik liatnya. Cewe berambut coklat dikuncir 2 ini mendekati mereka. Si cewe a.k.a Rise itu ngeliatin Souji secara cermat. **(halah emangnya cerdas cermat?) **Dia mesem2 sendiri. "Lu cakep, yaa..." katanya dengan nada yang lagi2 centil. **–dibuang ke jurang-**

"Hmmrgh.... makasih..." berhubung dia ngga tau musti jawab apa, jadi si Souji cuma bilang makasih. Si Rise alias **RI**but **SE**lalu **-dilindes- **malah cengar-cengir.

"Hahah~~ kalo gitu ayo jadi PACAR aku!!" tembak si Ribut Selalu dengan cepat. Minato sama Souji langsung melongo apa lagi si Souji.

"Haah?!" respon si Souji, tuh. Si Rise meloncat dan tau2 muncul mike di tangannya entah sejak kapan. Minato mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis centil itu.

"Tapi percayakan, hatimu padaku, bila kau inginkan, aku akan selalu, men-ja-ga-nya! Percayakan aku, untuk jadi bingkai hatimuu~~~" nyanyi si Ribut Selalu itu bikin lemes kaki aja. _Sejak kapan ini jadi konser live?! _Pikir Minato. Yah, sama aja dengan pikirannya si Souji.

"Bisa minggir? Kami mau lewat," kata Souji agak ketus **(tumben)**. Si Ribut Selalu kita satu ini malah ngakak2 ngga jelas persis si Namatame. **–dilempar meja-**

"Kalau mau lewat~~ kalahin akyu dulyu!!" katanya sok kecentilan. **-ditabok-**

"Kau! Jangan2 kau salah satu anak biji-nya si Izanami, ya?!" damprat Minato langsung!!! **(LEBAY)**

"Yang bener itu 'anak buah', goblok!" bentak Rise. _Yah, habis kamu kayak biji, sih. Mana kurus gitu, _pikir si Souji. Wahahaha benar~~!! **–dibunuh fans-nya Rise-  
**----------------------------------------------  
Sementara itu, di kastilnya si Izanami, Naoto jadi inceran anak buahnya si Izanami yg hobi grepe-grepe cewe cakep kaya si Naoto. Kanji si **KA**cunga**N JI**nak **–dilempar pot keramik- **en Junpei si **JU**ra**N**g **PE**nant**I**an **-dibakar- **sudah siap2 bwt grepe-grepe si Nao-chan kita satu ini. **-ditembak-**

"Nyahahahahah..." tawa si Kanji nafsu abieezz. **-ditonjok- **Naoto jelas2 aja takut liat orang yang ginian. Karena selain sikap mereka yg nge-jijik-in itu, mukanya si Kanji juga sangar banget kayak preman abis kecemplung di sumur. **-dibacok- **Apalagi mukanya Junpei kaya gorila abis kena tonjok. **–dilempar laptop-**

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Naoto dengan suaranya yang imut... KYAA Souji-kun musti jatuh cinta sama kamu... **-ditendang-**

"Sabar, kalian baru boleh nggrepe-grepe dia kalo para penyelamatnya udah dateng," kata Izanami menahan. Yah, sebagai sesama wanita, dia pasti ngerti dong perasaannya si Naoto sekarang. Makanya dia ngalangin si Kacungan Jinak en si Jurang Penantian itu. Hee, ada pengertian juga ya si Izanami itu? **–diserang pake Thousand Curses-  
**----------------------------------------------  
Yah, balik ke Minato en Souji, yang sekarang lagi berusaha nyingkirin cewe kegenitan satu ini. **(tumben gw ngga dihajar!!)**

"Jangan mentang-mentang gw cewe, lantas kalian ngga serius, ya~~ aku bisa tau kelemahan kalian!" katanya sambil masang antena di kepalanya. Minato ama Souji cuma bisa sweatdrop doang.

"Ngapain tuh orang?" tanya Souji ke Minato. Minato cuma ngangkat bahu.

"Tau'..." katanya ngga peduli. Si Ribut Selalu yang sudah selesai sama scanning-nya ini langsung nunjuk Souji.

"Mwahahahaha, aku tau! Makanan yang paling kamu benci itu WORTEL, kan?!" denger kata 'wortel', si Souji langsung merinding. Si Minato jadi kaget.

"Sial! Lagian gimana caranya si centil ini bisa tau?!" katanya kesel. Lah emangnya si Minato tau, ya? **-digebuk-**

"Dan kau! Yang paling kamu benci itu KUBIS alias KOL, kan?!" katanya sambil nunjuk si Minato. Sama kayak si Souji, denger kata 'kubis' si Minato langsung merinding. Tau-tau Adachi si kingkong hutan pemilik perikanan **-digigit- **meloncat dari semak belukar.

"Berani-beraninya lu benci sama kubis!! Kubis itu sesuatu yang paling sempurna di dunia, tau!!" semprotnya ke Minato. Terus dia mencium kubis yang lagi dipegangnya. "Ooh kubis-ku tercinta, kita akan menikah minggu depan, kan?? " katanya kesenengan dan sejurus kemudian lari sambil menciumi kubis tsb. Rise, Minato n Souji cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliatnya.

"Gila tu makhluk... kawin ama kubis... wekh..." si Minato langsung mual nginget betapa kubis itu amat sangat super duper mengerikan buat dia. Tapi si Souji bangkit n ngeliat ke arah Rise.

"Hoi, cewek centil! Kamu sendiri paling benci sama yang namanya BAWANG PUTIH, kan?!" tunjuk si Souji ke Rise. Rise langsung terkejut secara dramatis.

"HAH?! Tau dari mana?!" jeritnya. Souji memandang ke Minato. Dan Minato pun langsung tau.

"Ceroboh kau rupanya," kata Minato sambil tersenyum licik ala iblis. **–dilempar kelapa- **Dia nunjuk ke baju yang dipake si Rise. "NGGAK SADAR YA KALO DI BAJUMU TUH ADA TULISAN 'I HATE GARLIC' SUPER GEDE??"

Rise langsung sadar **(secara dramatis lagi)**, dan karena dia malu sudah mempromosikan kelemahannya lewat baju **-ditampar- **jadi dia lari sambil nangis kaya anak kecil. Souji dan Minato menghela napas.

"Ternyata ngga begitu kuat," kata Souji. Minato mengangguk. Tiba2 mucul seorang kakek berhidung besar dengan jubah item ala peramal bareng sama sebuah meja di depannya. Keruan aja si Minato ama si Souji kaget bukan kepalang.

"Jangan kaget... namaku Igor. Aku adalah –––––– **(disensor demi kehormatan)** di sini," katanya. Langsung aja si Minato dan si Souji ngakak bareng begitu denger dia adalah ––––––.

"Hah? Kamu –––––– di sini??" tanya Minato takjub. Nahan ketawa tentunya. Igor yang kesel langsung ngelempar dua kartu tarot ke muka mereka berdua.

"Tuh, tanda takdir kalian! Dibantuin malah..." katanya sewot. Yah, dua2nya dapet kartu yang sama yang entah kenapa ada dua, The Fool. Mereka berpandangan. "Itu artinya petualangan kalian bakalan sulit dan kalian harus ngerekrut bantuan di sepanjang perjalanan kalian! Dah!" lanjutnya dengan suara kesel kemudian hilang. Belum hilang rasa bingung dua pangeran itu, muncullah orang yang ngga jelas dari mana.

"Ah, ketemu orang juga gw! Boleh ikut kalian? Gw kesesat di sini," kata sorang cowo aneh. "Ah, gw Yosuke." Minato liat ke Souji n Souji liat ke Minato. Mereka ngangguk aja.

"Boleh, asal bantu kami membebaskan adik gw," kata Minato ke Yosuke. Yosuke ngangguk.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" katanya ngesok. **-disundul- **Dan begitulah, Minato dan Souji mendapat teman baru, Yosuke yang ngga jelas dari mana asal-usulnya. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka selanjutnya??

**Ahai, akhirnya ke-updet juga~! Ulangan sialan!! Nggak heran pas IPS tadi gw nyontek lebih dari 10 soal!! Hahah!  
Oiya, bwt yang disensor tadi, terjemahin aja angka2 di bawah ini dengan patokan 1=A, 2=B, 3=C dan seterusnya, ya! N *= spasi**

**16 5 18 9 * 8 21 20 1 14  
**

**Okeyh, ditunggu ripiuwnya.  
**


	3. Pertengahan

**Title: Kingdom of Sadness or Happiness or Humorness (loh emang ada ya?) atau apalah ngga tw ah gw  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Kalo Persona Series punya gw, Souji gw bikin koit di ujung cerita XD -ditebas-  
A/N: Setelah sekian lama nggak diapdet, akhirnya chap 3 hadir juga. -nyontek summary punya orang- Pokoknya nih die pesenannyee....  
Gw tambahin warning, deh: OOC, geje, nggak nyambung, rada-rada aneh, ancur, kemungkinan OOT juga ada.**

Souji dan Minato— ditambah dengan Yosuke, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka sama sekali ngga sadar kalo hari sudah malem n ada Alucard dari Castlevania lagi mondar-mandir nyari darah. **-digigit Alucard versi serigala-**

"Oi, udah malem, ya?" si Minato nanya kedua orang di belakangnya. Mereka berdua ngangguk2 aja.

"Mungkin kita mesti berhenti dulu, deh," kata Yosuke. Souji ngangguk. Minato mikir2 dulu sampe akhirnya di bilang iya. Jadilah mereka bertiga istirahat di bawah rerimbunan pohon **(halah)** dan menghidupkan kembang api... **-dijitak- **maksud saya api unggun. Minato langsung nyender aja kemudian dengerin lagu dari MP3 Player kebanggaannya itu. **(ini jaman kapan, sih?) **Sementara Minato lagi asyik sama dunianya, Yosuke ama Souji ngobrol.

"Oo... jadi gitu ya makanya kalian melakukan perjalanan ini?" Yosuke ngangguk2 setelah denger ceritanya si Souji.

"Ngomong-ngomong...." Souji ngelirik Yosuke. Yosuke cuma pasang muka blo'on. "Napa lu bisa kesasar di sini?" Nah, ini die pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yosuke dari tadi.

"Alesan gw bisa kesasar di sini ada tiga, satu: karna gw buta arah, dua: karna gw nekat misahin diri dari temen-temen gw padahal gw ga tw jalan, dan tiga: karna hutan ini gelap banget jadi gw ngga tw jalan ke mana dan ke arah mana," jawab Yosuke enteng sementara Souji sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru melesat di samping kepalanya si Yosuke dan nancep di batang pohon. Minato langsung berdiri dan mematikan MP3 Player-nya.

"Siapa itu?!" teriaknya ke arah datengnya ntuh peluru. Seorang cewe— cantik lagi, muncul dari balik rerimbunan pohon, sambil bawa-bawa shotgun **(di sini ceritanya dia manusia)**.

"Ini aku," kata si cewe tadi. Minato en Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Iya, 'aku' itu siapa?" tanya Yosuke bingung. Tapi Souji lain lagi ekspresinya.

"A-Aigis nee-chan?!" kata Souji kaget **(nggak nyambung banget...)**. Aigis noleh ke Souji sementara Minato dan Yosuke pada bengong.

"Loh, kok Souji-chan bisa ada di sini?" tanya Aigis nggak kalah kaget **(nah, mulai deh OOC-nya)**.Sementara mereka berdua terkaget-kaget, Minato nyelonong.

"Eh, anu," katanya. Souji en Aigis noleh. "Sebenernya ini kenapa?" Souji senyum.

"Dia ini, kakakku," kata Souji ngejelasin. Aigis ngangguk.

"Namaku Aigis," katanya. Yosuke ngangguk-ngangguk. Aigis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minato, hingga mereka bertemu mata. Keduanya nge-blush dan kemudian terdengarlah lagu,

"_Kurasakan ku t'lah jatuh cinta... pada pandangan pertama..._" dan sisanya lanjutin sendiri, gua kagak hapal. Pas mereka lagi asik sama dunia mereka berdua **-ditembak Aigis-**, muncullah seorang cewe lagi.

"Aigis-san, kita kan lagi tersesat, kenapa malah asyik-asyikan di sini?" tanya cewek berambut coklat susu itu. Aigis pun noleh.

"Kita gabung dengan mereka aja, yuk, sekalian jalan, ya Chie?" bales Aigis kemudian balik sepandangan dengan Minato lagi. Bahkan sekarang malah ngobrol dengan luar biasa akrab. Chie nghela napas, trus ngangguk. Pas dia noleh ke arah Yosuke, dan keduanya bertatapan, untuk kedua kalinya terdengar lantunan lagu,

"_Kurasakan ku t'lah jatuh cinta... pada pandangan pertama..._" dst. Sekarang ada dua pasangan baru lagi asyik. Souji, yang sewot karena jomblo sendiri, langsung merebahkan diri di samping api unggun dengan hati yang hancur **-ditebas Souji- **dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur supaya nggak cemburuan ama mereka berempat. Dan dua pasangan baru itu nggak nyadar soal Souji.... dasar bego. **-dikeroyok-  
**----------------------------------------------  
Pagi hari pun tiba~~ **(jreng jreng jreng)** dengan bad mood yang kelewat bad, Souji bangun dengan lesu. Pemandangan di hadapannya nggak berubah, masih dua pasangan bodoh yang lagi asyik berduaan. Souji menghela napas.

"_Jangan-jangan dua pasangan ini udah maju ke tahap selanjutnya nih tadi malem..._" pikir Souji. Souji, jangan mikir yang ngeres-ngeres! Nanti rate-nya berubah jadi T, lho!! **-author ditempeleng Souji-**

"Eh, Sou-chan, udah bangun?" tanya Aigis dengan wajah innocent. Souji nepokin jidatnya sendiri karena ke-innocent-an Aigis yang kelewatan.

"Nggak, belom, gwa masih bobok," jawabnya trus berbalik. Iiih marah ni yee.... **-ditendang Souji tapi eiitt.... menghindar!!-**

"Kenapa sih? Lo marah, ya? Pagi-pagi udah bad mood," tanya Yosuke yang sama aja blo'onnya dengan Aigis. Souji manyun.

"Nggak. Gua kagak marah. Sama sekali nggak," katanya sambil merengut. _Nggak dari mananya, jelas-jelas lu manyun kayak gitu, _batin Minato.

"Kenapa sih, udah jujur aja," kata Minato. Souji malah tambah manyun.

"Lu niat nyelametin adek lu, kagak, sih? Kalo kagak mendingan gua sendiri aja yang pegi," kata Souji yang kumat bahasa gaulnya. Minato geleng-geleng pala.

"Iya, iya, ayo deh," katanya seraya tersenyum. Souji kagak perduli, masih tetep manyun. Perjalanan pun mereka lanjutin, dua pasangan bego itu masih aja ngobrol. Bikin hati Souji tambah panas aja. Di tengah jalan, jreng jreng jreng..... ada yang muncul!! Yaitu Yukiko sang peri cinta. **(dengan pakean serba putih + sayap, aduh... dongeng banget....)**

"Hei, anak muda, ada apa gerangan denganmu?" tanyanya lembut ke Souji. Souji melongo ngeliat 'penampakan' di depannya. Dia ngelirik duo pasangan di belakangnya, yang lagi asyik dan kayaknya nggak sadar akan keberadaan Yukiko di situ. Bego banget. **-dikeroyok lagi- **Souji ber-sigh ria.

"Yaah, sebenernya sih, aku lagi kesel karena dua pasangan bodoh itu keasikan mulu dari tadi, sampe ngelupain misi sebenernya," katanya dengan nada rendah. Yukiko tersenyum. **(nah, nah, anehnya udah mulai keliatan)**

"Sesungguhnya kamu iri kan, dengan mereka?" katanya lembut.

"Umm.... iya juga, sih..... mungkin," jawabnya linglung. Yukiko tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu di akhir petualangan ini," jawabnya tenang. "Sekarang, aku harus pergi."

"Ke mana?" tanya Souji bingung. Tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah jadi cengiran.

"Kencan! Hohoho! Bye~!" katanya ceria sambil melambaikan tangan trus terbang. Souji, untuk kedua kalinya menepuk jidatnya.

"_Peri saraph,_" pikir Souji kesel. Pasangan aneh dibelakangnya buru-buru nyusul dia.

"Eh, ada apa tadi?" tanya Chie. Souji buang muka. **(kok mukanya dibuang, Sou?)**

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa," katanya dengan kesel. Minato, yang secara diam-diam ngeliat kejadian dengan peri tadi, cuma geleng-geleng pala.

"_Ntuh peri, bukannya bantuin malah bikin orang tambah syrik,_" pikirnya geli. Dan begitulah, perjalanan mereka pun dilanjutkan dengan ke-bad mood-an Souji yang masih berlanjut.....

**Nggak nyambung banget, masa' Aigis jadi kakaknya Souji?? Kagak mirip, cuiih! Padahal bikinan gw ndiri, tuh. Gwa tanpa sadar jadiin Souji bulan-bulanan di sini, bodo amat. Eniwei, review-nya ditunggu, yah! O iya, bagi yang baca fanfic gw yg judulnya My Family, My Treasure itu, kalo mau liat bocoran endingnya ada di homepage gw. Tapi baru skripsi, aneh lagi.  
**


	4. Sebelum Penutupan

**Title: Kingdom of Sadness or Happiness or Humorness (loh emang ada ya?) atau apalah ngga tw ah gw  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Kalo gw jadi yang punya Persona Series (ngarep), ntar gw bikin P4 FES dengan Naoto sebagai tokoh utamanya XP -ditembak-  
A/N: Libur t'lah tiba, libur t'lah tiba, hatiku gembira~~ -author kumat- hahaha! Ini die nih chap 4! Pasti tau kan ini cerita bakalan sampe chapter berapa?  
Warnings: OOC, geje, nggak nyambung, rada-rada aneh, ancur, kemungkinan OOT juga ada.**

Dua pasangan bodoh itu akhirnya nyadar akan kesalahan mereka dan minta maaf sambil nyembah-nyembah ke Souji, walaupun nggak dimaafin ama Souji yang masih aja manyun. Akhirnya, mereka sampe ke pintu gerbang kastilnya si Izanami. Kastil gede itu bernama 'Kastil Izanami', ditulis di sebuah papan nama yang nggak kalah gede ama pintu gerbangnya yang udah kelewat besar. Memang Izanami nggak punya selera buat namain kastil... **-diinjek-**

"Wuiiih, jadi ini kastilnya si Izanami?" Yosuke berdecak kagum**(?) **melihat ke'besar'an kastil tsb.

"Yaiyalah, masa' ini kandang ayam?" sahut Souji dengan nada kesal.

"Sou, lu mau marah sampe kapan?" tanya Chie bingung dengan tingkah cowok jomblo satu-satunya di kelompok mereka. **-ditendang-**

"Sampe dunia ancur," jawabnya pendek terus ngeliat ke arah kastil itu. Tiba-tiba **(dan tanpa tanda-tanda)**, seseorang **(atau mungkin disebutnya sesemakhluk kali ya) **melompat keluar dari gerbang itu. Sebutir **-dilindes- **maksud saya sebuah benda bulat kayak beruang sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka berempat.

"Teddie tiba!!" kata makhluk tersebut. Semuanya sweatdrop. Terlebih lagi Souji karena si Teddie mendarat tepat di depannya.

"Kamu itu... apa?" tanya Minato bingung, menggantikan Souji yang masih bengong.

"Teddie adalah Teddie!" jawab makhluk itu. Minato dkk sweatdrop. **(lagi)**

"Udah deh, kamu itu... beruang? Atau tikus tanah?" ganti Yosuke yang nanya.

"Teddie juga nggak tau, nee," jawab Teddie dengan muka innocent. Semua jungkir balik.

"Jelaskan maksud dan tujuanmu muncul di hadapan kami! Jelaskan sekarang atau nggak aku tembak!!" ancem Aigis sambil nodongin shotgun-nya ke Teddie.

"A— ampun, Teddie! Teddie di sini disuruh sama Izanami untuk ngalangin kalian, Teddie! " Teddie nyawab sambil angkat tangan**(?)**.

"Apa?! Berarti kamu nantangin, ya?!" kata Chie langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"Tentu saja, Teddie!! Kalau mau lewat kalahkan Teddie du.... GYAAAA!!" belum selesai Teddie bicara tiba-tiba dia disambit oleh pedangnya Souji.

"Stupid creature harus mati..." kata Souji dengan aura membunuh level sejuta. Minato, Yosuke, Aigis, dan Chie sweatdrop. Berhubung Teddie sudah KO, maka mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Akhirnya sekarang mereka sampai di depan ruangannya si Izanami, tempat di mana Naoto disekap.

"Ready? One, two, three!" bersamaan dengan aba-aba Minato, kelima orang itu mendobrak pintu masuk ruangan itu yang sebenernya nggak dikunci dan ada tulisan, 'silahkan buka pintunya dengan santai'. Mereka melakukannya cuma buat keren-kerenan saja... dasar bego. **-dikeroyok-**

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata Izanami yang lagi muter-muter dengan vacum cleaner ditangannya. Sementara Kanji nyapu dan Junpei ngelap kaca. Minato dkk sweatdrop.

"Kalian ini pada ngapain, sih?" tanya Souji agak sedikit geli dengan sambutan geje nan aneh yang mereka dapat.

"Aduuh... masa' situ nggak tau, sih? Udah jelas kami lagi bersih-bersih. Liat nih, aku lagi ngepel, tapi boo, aku ngga pernah digaji! Iih bener-bener, deh!" jawab Kanji dengan nada kebencong-bencongan. **-author ditimpukin sandal jepit dari masjid sebelah- **Seketika itu juga kelima petualang kita langsung mual. Izanami nyelonong.

"Eh, Kanji, Junpei, kan sekarang penyelamatnya udah pada dateng nih, jadi kalian boleh grepe-grepe jeng Naoto!" titah **(halah)** Izanami. Junpei yang awalnya pegal linu, rematik, asam urat, kurap, kadas, panuan de el el karena disuruh ngelap kaca langsung jadi semangat. Kanji yang awalnya jadi banci sekarang nyengir ala preman, sangar banget. **(nggak nyambung)**

"Ok! Makasih ya Zan **(Zan=I'zan'ami)**!" kata Junpei kesenengan. Lalu ketika kedua pria setengah gagah **(yang satu gagah yang satu nggak) **hendak menerjang Naoto yang diiket di tiang, Minato langsung menahan keduanya tepat pada saat mereka berjarak 5 cm dari Naoto. **(Minato nggak ketauan tau-tau udah ada di depan Naoto)**

"Sorry, nyet. Ini adik gue, nggak boleh digrepe-grepe kingkong," kata Minato dengan senyum coolnya. Minato langsung mutusin tali yang melilit adiknya dan setelah adiknya bebas, dia melempar**(!)**nya ke arah Souji. "Sou! Titip!"

Dengan sigap, Souji menangkap tubuh Naoto yang ringan **-ditembak-** dan ketika mereka bertatapan, terdengar lantunan lagu 'You're Not Alone'nya Michael Jackson entah dari mana. **(lagunya bagus... sayang penyanyinya udah nggak ada... hiks hiks selamat jalan Jacko!! -diinjek karna nggak nyambung-)**

"Umm, uhm, maaf merepotkan...." kata Naoto malu-malu. Souji ngangguk dengan muka kayak udang goreng. **-ditebas-**

"Oi, jangan ngelamun! Liat tuh belakangmu!" Minato memperingatkan Souji. Pas Souji noleh, di belakangnya udah ada Junpei yang siap ngigit. Tapi Aigis dengan sigap menembaknya. Pelurunya nembus celana Junpei dan masuk ke lobang pantatnya.

"GYAAAA!! PANTATKUUU!!! PANTATKUUUU!!!!" Junpei berteriak histeris dan kemudian koit karena kebanyakan teriak. **(lah ngawur...)**

"Sial! Kalau begitu rasakan ini!!" Kanji langsung mengeluarkan lempengan besi raksasa yang beratnya hampir 10 kg.

"Eh, buset dah kuat banget tuh bencong?!" Yosuke kaget. Chie mangap. Minato asyik ngelap pedang. Souji dan Naoto lagi asyik tatap-tatapan. Aigis lagi nendang-nendang mayat Junpei. Junpei lagi nangis darah **(di neraka)**. Izanami sweatdrop. Kanji jungkir balik.

"Oooiii ini niat tarung, nggak seeehh?!!!!" teriaknya setinggi 20 oktaf. Untungnya yang laen udah pada nyumpelin kuping pake kapas yang didapet dengan ngoyak bantal gulingnya Izanami yang emang udah jelek dan mau dibuang.

"Sini, biar kami yang ngelawan elo!" kata Chie sambil narik Yosuke, alias maksa dia ikut.

"Loh?! Kok aku juga?!" Yosuke panik.

"Nurut aja napa, sih?! Udah deh diem lo!" sahut Chie. Yosuke langsung diem. Tanpa disangka-sangka Yosuke langsung maju ke depan— terus ke belakang Kanji— dan mendorongnya ke arah Chie.

"Tolong dilanjutin!" serunya. Chie ngangguk terus mengerahkan Galactic Punt-nya ke Kanji.

"Rasain nih!!" katanya sambil nendang.

"Menyebalkaaan!!!" teriaknya ala Tim Roket trus menghilang ke langit. **(nembus atap kastil)** Kini tinggal Izanami yang tersisa.

"Hebat juga kalian bisa mengalahkan dua anak buahku dalam waktu 5 menit 8 detik," katanya sambil nyetopin stopwatch. Minato dkk sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sekarang akulah lawan kalian!"

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Akankah Minato dan teman-temannya menang? Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! **-author langsung dikeroyok readers-**

**Aaargh, chapter ini ancur!! Geje banget!! Habisnya aku lagi nggak ada ide... hiks hiks TT^TT  
Pokoknya tolong review yaa!! Please!! Pretty please!! -digebukin karena maksa- Atau kasih ide juga boleh! Pokoknya chapter selanjutnya itu akhir petualangan mereka!! (readers: Nggak perlu dikasih tau juga udah tau!!)**


	5. Penutupan

**Title: Kingdom of Sadness or Happiness or Humorness (loh emang ada ya?) atau apalah ngga tw ah gw  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Persona Series © ATLUS. Kalo punya saya ceritanya bakalan ancur kayak fic-fic buatanku.  
A/N: Berhubung saia nggak sabar jadi langsung aja dibuat!! -dikeroyok- Ini dia chp. 5!  
Warnings: OOC, geje, nggak nyambung, rada-rada aneh, ancur, kemungkinan OOT juga ada.**

"Sekarang akulah lawan kalian!" – cuplikan chp sebelumnya. **(nggak perlu)**

Izanami berdiri di hadapan Minato dkk. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian men-summon**(?!)** anak buahnya, yaitu Ken alias **KE**nyataa**N -dilindes- **dan Koromaru alias **K**al**O R**umahku rob**O**h **M**aka **A**ku ma**R**ah ke kam**U**. **-digigit-**

"Apa?! Katamu tadi kau yang jadi lawan kami?! Dasar licik!" damprat Yosuke kesal. Izanami nyengir lebar.

"Aku 'kan licik," jawabnya. Ken dan Koromaru maju ke arah mereka.

"Hyaaah!" Ken mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Minato, yang langsung ditahan dengan mudah olehnya.

"Maaf, tapi anak kecil sepertimu bukan lawanku!" katanya seraya menyerang balik. Ken— berhubung tubuhnya kecil dan ringan jadi dia langsung melanting, keluar jendela dan menghilang dari pandangan. Koro marah.

"Arf! Arrf!! **(artinye: Sialan, lo! Rasain, nih!)**" Koromaru maju menerjang Minato. Tapi dengan sigap dia menghindar— menyebabkan Koro menabrak dinding. Bego. **-digiles-**

"Yos! Sou! Tolong urusin yang itu!" Minato nunjuk ke Koro.

"Eeeh?! Tapi tanganku lagi sibuk!" bales Souji yang kedua tangannya lagi dipake untuk nggendong Naoto.

"Uh... ya udah, deh, Ai-chan! Chie! Tolong tahan Izanami sementara aku dan Yosuke ngurusin anjing ini!" Minato menyiapkan pedangnya.

"A... Ai-chan? ***blush*** Baiklah!" jawab Aigis dengan muka merah semerah baju yang lagi dipake author pas nulis scene ini. **-dicincang-**

"Aku juga, nih? Oke," Yosuke menyiapkan kunainya. Berdua mereka menyerang Koromaru yang ternyata lumayan, paling nggak dia bisa menggigit tangannya Yosuke. Tapi tetep aja mereka menang karena Yosuke marah dan langsung menendang Koromaru dengan Galactic Punt. Entah sejak kapan dia bisa.

"Copycat! Kamu nyontek jurusku!" Chie menuding Yosuke. Yosuke nggak perduli. Cuek amat. **-ditimpuk-**

"Nah, Izanami! Sekarang kaulah lawan kami!!" seru Minato sambil berbalik menghadap Izanami. Tapi Izanami tetap nyengir.

"Tidak sebelum kalian mengalahkan mereka!" kembali Izanami men-summon sesuatu. Dan apakah itu? Mari kita lihat bersama.... beberapa benda berwarna putih agak perak-perak **(abisnya bingung mau disebut apa) **muncul, dan yak!! Ternyata benda-benda itu adalah Nobodies, saudara-saudara!! **-author langsung dikeroyok personil Kingdom Hearts-**

"Ooooii!! Ini Persona Series, bukan Kingdom Hearts!! Gimana, sih, loo!!!" teriak Minato nggak setuju alias protes.

"Suka-suka aku, dong! Lagian salahin author kenapa munculin Nobodies sebagai anak buahku!!" Izanami ikutan sewot.

"Oi, author geblek! Kenapa lo masukin Nobodies di sini?! Salah alamat!!" kembali Minato teriak. Tiba-tiba sebuah batu yang gak jelas dari mana asalnya jatuh dan menimpa kepala Minato.

"MASIH UNTUNG YANG GUE MASUKIN NOBODIES-NYA KINGDOM HEARTS DARIPADA GUE MASUKIN TRUE BEAST RUNE-NYA SUIKODEN II, BEGOO!!" suara author menggelegar di ruangan tersebut. Minato langsung diem, nggak protes lagi. Lagian kepalanya masih sakit gara-gara batu geje yang tiba-tiba jatoh tadi.

"Ya udahlah.... daripada ngurusin itu lebih baik kita ngelawan Nobodies yang pada berseliweran ini!!" kata Yosuke menengahi sambil berusaha menyerang Nobodies di depannya. Tapi nggak mempan.

"Jelas aja nggak mempan! Kalo melawan Nobodies kan musti pake Keyblade!!" kata Souji sambil ngeluarin Keyblade dan menghabisi Nobodies di sana terutama yang mengancam Naoto sampe bersih dan kinclong. **-ditebas-**

"Loh! Lu nyolong dari mana tuh Keyblade?!" Chie bingung.

"Ooi! Kamu! Balikin Keyblade gue!" tiba-tiba muncul Roxas— nggak jelas dari mana tuh anak datengnya. Dia langsung menyabet Keyblade di tangan Souji kemudian loncat ke luar jendela.

"Wah! Tuh anak selamat, nggak ya?" Aigis penasaran. Izanami sweatdrop. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Minato dkk.

"Sebelum kita bertarung, aku bakalan ngasih kalian beberapa bertanyaan!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Ganti Minato dkk yang sweatdrop.

"Apaan? Ya udah cepet sono!" kata Minato cuek.

"Kalo salah, gimana?" tanya Naoto.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa. Cuma buat ngulur waktu doang," sahut Izanami. Naoto sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, ayo pertanyaannya apa?" Souji pasrah menghadapi penyihir hebat **(mungkin) **di hadapannya.

"Oke, pertanyaan nomor satu: Tahukah kamu bahwa di dunia ini ada alat penembus dinding?" Izanami mulai. Yang laen bengong.

"Hah? Alat penembus dinding? Apaan?" kata Aigis yang lagi-lagi penasaran.

"Nggak tau, nih? Oke," Izanami terhenti sebentar. Yang lain menyimak. "Namanya pintu."

Semua jungkir balik. Arwah Junpei yang tadinya nangis darah sekarang jadi nangis tulang. **(gimana, tuh?)**

"Geje...." kata Souji tambah pasrah. Kayaknya penyihir di depannya ini memang sudah nggak waras.

"Oke, pertanyaan kedua: Tahukan anda perbedaan 'menikah' dan 'kawin'?" Izanami nanya lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya yang laen pada bengong.

"Apaan?" ganti Yosuke yang penasaran.

"Nggak tau? Oke," Izanami terhenti **(lagi)**.Yosuke langsung pasang telinga kayak Aigis, Chie, dan Naoto sementara Minato dan Souji cuek. "Menikah itu pake surat," kata Izanami. Pas Souji mau nyela, dia nyambung lagi. "Kawin itu pake urat."

Untuk kedua kalinya, semua jungkir balik. Minato udah pengen nyincang Izanami. Sementara Souji pengen nyemplunginnya ke lahar.

"Lu nyolong pertanyaan-pertanyaan geje kayak gitu pasti dari Tolololpedia, bener kan?" kata Aigis nebak.

"Yup. Kok tau, sih?" Izanami nyaut.

"Soalnya kalo nganggur gue juga suka ngebukanya," jawab Aigis. Souji nepok jidat.

"Yaah, karna kalo pertarungannya nggak keburu mulai aku pasti bakalan dicincang ama pemuda emo di sebelah sana, jadi ayo bertarung sekarang!" kata Izanami yang akhirnya nyadar akan hawa membunuh Minato. Dan Izanami langsung maju menyerang Souji. Dia langsung menahan serangan Izanami dengan pedang. **(entah kapan dia nurunin Naoto dari gendongannya... dasar ajaib. -dibanting-)**

"Uah, kuat juga nih penyihir sarap," gumam Souji gerem. Izanami ternyata denger.

"Yah, hasil pemeriksaan di RSJ memang menyatakan aku nggak sepenuhnya waras, sih, tapi rasakan ini!" Izanami langsung mengeluarkan sihir nggak jelas yang membuat Souji terpental ke ujung ruangan.

"Souji-kun!" Naoto berlari menyongsong angin ke arah Souji dengan cahaya gila-gilaan di sekitar mereka. **(LEBAY)**

"Uh, sial! Kalau begini terpaksa aku yang maju!" kata Minato dengan nada nggak ikhlas. Pemales banget jadi orang. **-dibacok-**

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Izanami memasang barrier yang juga nggak jelas. Minato nggak bisa maju gara-gara barrier itu, tapi sejurus kemudian barrier itu pecah**(?) **dengan peluru yang ditembakkan Aigis yang mempunyai kecepatan 250km/jam.

"Kerja bagus, Aigis!" Minato langsung menyerang Izanami secara ambush dari belakang. Izanami langsung down**(?!)**.

"Let us strike while the iron's hot!" kata Aigis yang langsung disambut oleh Souji, Minato, Yosuke, Chie, dan Naoto**(?!) **yang langsung melancarkan all-out attack ke Izanami.

PRAAANG!! BRUAAAKK!! GROMPYAANG!!! GUBRAAAKK!! JEGHEEERR!!!

Terdengar suara-suara nggak jelas dari kepulan asap yang timbul gara-gara debu yang tadi belom kelar dibersihin ama Izanami dan anak buahnya. Setelah semuanya selesai Izanami tampak sebagai orang yang mestinya sudah hilang dari peradaban saking hancurnya keadaan dia.

"Yeaah!! Kita menang!!" kata Minato mendeklarasikan kemenangan mereka, disambut dengan sorakan ramai dari yang lainnya dan tepuk tangan misterius dari seluruh ruangan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Naoto dan mengalahkan Izanami.

Setelah mereka kembali, Minato mempersunting Aigis menjadi istrinya dan memimpin Kerajaan sebelah Utara setelah Akihiko pensiun**(?!) **dari jabatannya. Sementara Souji menjadi raja di Kerajaan sebelah Selatan karena Shinji mangkat **(WTF?!) **dengan Naoto sebagai permaisurinya. Kalo Yosuke, kawin lari ma Chie dan nggak jelas gimana nasib dan keadaannya sekarang.

Intinya, Kerajaan Yasogami + Gekkoukan kembali damai dan happily ever after! **(nyolong kalimat endingnya CinderSouji buatan Shara Sherenia)**

**Horee, akhirnya selesai juga!! Ini fanfic pertama gw yang selesai!! Special thanks buat Kirazu Haruka, Shizuka Shirakawa, separated-union, Mocca-Marocchi, silvermoonarisato, dan Konatsu Warren yang udah nyempetin OL buat ngereview fanfic aneh nan nggak jelas bikinan saya ini!! Dan saya punya satu pesan penting, nih: Bagi yang ngerasa readers fanfic gue yang My Family, My Treasure itu tolong kasih gue ide buat ngelanjutinnya!! Soalnya nggak mungkin, kan fic itu macet di chapter 5?! Huaaa!!! Kumohon!!! –nyembah-nyembah- Ehm, pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua readers terlebih reviewers fic ini!! –dikeroyok karna kepanjangan-**


End file.
